1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a name search of a navigation system, and more particularly, to a navigation system having a name search function based on voice recognition and a method thereof, for voice-recognizing a name uttered by a user, detecting only an initial sound of each syllable of the voice-recognized name, and searching the name.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a navigation system refers to a system for mapping a self position measured using a global positioning system (GPS) to map data, receiving a street and/or a destination from a user, searching a path to the destination, mapping and displaying the searched path to the map data, and performing road guidance along the path.
In the navigation system, a method for searching the map data on the street and the destination inputted by the user is a name searching method for inputting and searching a name of a typical building or subway station of the destination, for example, HYUNDAI AUTONET or Gangnam station, and an address searching method for inputting and searching an address.
The name searching method is divided into a general name searching method and an initial sound name searching method. The general name searching method inputs all names. The initial sound name searching method inputs and searches only an initial sound of the name in order to eliminate an inconvenience that the user inputs all the names one by one, using the general name searching method.
As described above, the conventional name searching methods of the navigation system cause many user inconveniences because the user manipulates and presses a key of the navigation system or a remote controller one by one a few to dozens of times, and it takes a long time for the user to input the name.